


Sleepy cuddles (Yachi Hitoka x FemReader)

by pastelpancake6



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Photography, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpancake6/pseuds/pastelpancake6
Summary: This is a Yachi x Fem! Reader, I listened to the playlist, Yachi simps are quaking, by Cia on Spotify while writing this. Also sorry if you don't like photography, it is in here, so sorry if you don't like it.(Words-732)please read notes at the end
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sleepy cuddles (Yachi Hitoka x FemReader)

You yawned as you sat up from your futon and looked around. You saw the rest of the managers but not your girlfriend, Yachi. You were sleeping next to her, but you guessed she got up early. You were now awakened and reached up above your head to go and grab your phone. You checked the time; 7:15. You sat up stretching up your arms until they popped. You wiped the sleep from your eyes as you got up carefully not to wake up any of the other managers.You grabbed your mini backpack, quickie checked it, had your toothbrush and all that stuff.  


You slowly walked out of the room heading to the kitchen to brush your teeth there, the bathrooms were nice but some of the guys were up and the bathrooms were next to each other, and they were loud. You got up to the kitchen and brushed your teeth and brushed out your hair using your phone. You started breakfast. You loved cooking and you were good at it. You made your favorite american style meal, your dad showed you how when you were young, so you made waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages, coffee and orange juice.  


You have just finished up the last of the meats when you feel arms wrap around your waist. You screamed, you were not expecting to feel arms this early in the morning. You looked down and noticed their nails, they were pink. It was your girlfriend. You smiled looking down at her.  


“Hi bean,” you turned around in her hug and hugged her back, nuzzlinging your head in her hair. 

“Your hair smells nice”.  


She giggled as she hid her head in your neck, embarrassed.  


“Hi tulip” she mumbled into your neck.  


“Will you help me with breakfast, they guys should be down in like 5 minutes, it's 7:55.”  


“I will, what do you need me to do (Y/N).”  


“Can you pour cups of coffee and some orange juice? I'll start plating the plates. “  


“Sure!” Yachi smiled as she got to work. You walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a carp ton of plates and got to work setting them up full of delicious food. You two finished up just as their coaches came out to get their food.  


/|\/|\/|\  


When everyone was done eating you stayed back to wash the dishes while everyone else went roof to the courts. You were not really a manager, but you came alone with the Karasuno team to help with the housekeeping part, and you were also taking some of the pictures for the teams, for their yearbooks. You finished the dishes and started walking over to your room. You changed from your jammies into your regular clothes, and tidied up the room.  


You walked down to the rest of the rooms and picked up the trash and estranged out the futons. When you fished you grabbed your camera and headed to the courts. You got there and stated you took the pictures. Your goal was to get 3 of each of the boys, coaches, and magers. You count help but get more of your adorable girlfriend. You didn't have to send them all in, and you were very excited to do this. You were getting paid after all. Your favorite pictures of her were when she was running her fingers through her hair, she looked so cute and pure.  


/|\/|\/|\  


Even came as fast as the afternoon went, and you left to go and start dinner. You made (favorite meal). You knew none of the guys had had it before, so you wanted them to try it. Dinner went well with very few issues. Everyone else has gone to sleep, or at least their rooms while you were just finishing the dishes, and you did want to get some photo work done.  


“Tulip! Come to bed.” You heard your girlfriend mumble next to you.  


“Ok ok, only if we can cuddle.” you said looking at her, a fake pout on your face.  


“Yes yes, come to beddddd, im tiireeeddd.” You stood up and grabbed your things and walked up your room. You got changed and layed down, Yachi wrapping her hands around you, you leaned down and put your head into her hair.  


“Your hair smells nice” you said sleepily.  


“You're so squishy, my pillow!” Yachi said while giggling.  


The two of you hugged each other until you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Hiya! I am planning to start doing many Female character x female readers because i can never find many, so im gonna start doing them more! I'll mostly be doing Haikyuu and BNHA, because i have only seen those so yeah! Enjoy! <3


End file.
